


Local Warlock

by kweenwriter



Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Yoda can shapeshift, mando is a warlock
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:26:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21865942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kweenwriter/pseuds/kweenwriter
Summary: Local warlock opens up a coffee shop and adopt a green fur ball from the street
Relationships: Baby Yoda & The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	1. Bath

**Author's Note:**

> Y'all remember when Mando referred Yoda as his dog lmao
> 
> *enlgish left the chat*

The green dog wouldn’t leave.

Let’s start from the beginning.

After the war that happened, the Mandalorian came back to his old crappy apartment he called for ‘sweet home’. He didn’t have any physical injures, but mentally? That’s a whole another conversation. His bank account had more zeroes he could count, which should make the Mandalorian happy, but the money came with a price. A painful one.

To escape his past, the Mandalorian moved to a small town. He opened up his own café called ‘The Way’. To be one person, it wasn’t so hard to open the shop. The Mandalorian knew enough daily-spells to paint the walls, bring in the chairs and repair the electricity alone. Though, he had to hire someone to help him with the customers soon.

Surprisingly, the Mandalorian’s business went better than expected. He had gotten to know Kuiil which helped him when the oven broke. Omera who stopped by lunch and had small chats with him, she would bring her daughter with her on the weekends. The Jawa was annoying shits that would always leave a whole mess, but they helped the Mandalorian with his sign, so he let them be… for now. Cara Dune came always for a fight, at least she would order a cake when she came. 

Life was calm.

There were no wars, bloods to spill, lives to end. Only his mind kept him awake at night. It wasn’t the ideal life; some people annoyed the shit out of him in town, but it was a calm one, no troubles. Well until…

* * *

The Mandalorian sighed with relief.

Finally, he was done with cleaning the kitchen. He really needed to hire a worker soon, it was starting to get busier and busier. The only thing left to do now, was to throw out the trash on his way out. Locking all the doors, the Mandalorian made the trash bags float with the help of his magic. He made his way to the garbage can behind the shop.

The Mandalorian had a suddenly feeling of unease.

Someone was watching him. The Mandalorian looked around him quick, forming fist with his hands to get ready to fight. He looked around him, only to see nothing.

_Weird._

Maybe it was his mind just playing with him. It hasn’t been long since the war. The Mandalorian was still trying to cope with what happened. The lid to the garbage can opened with a spell, and the trash bags flew in. The moment the lid closed, the Mandalorian saw a flash of green out of the corner of his eyes. He immediately looked around him. To find nothing again.

Then, the Mandalorian heard a soft whimper behind him. He turned quickly around, only to find a small green dog. It was the size of a chihuahua, had big dark eyes with perky ears. The Mandalorian stared at it, and they started back at him. He turned around and started to walk a few steps until he stopped and turned back. The dog was right behind him.

_What the…_

The Mandalorian tried to ignore the dog as he walked back home, he even tried to lose it, but the dog still was walking right _behind_ him. The Mandalorian arrived at his apartment 15 minutes later. Usually, it only took 5 minutes since it was two blocks away, but the dog wouldn’t stop following him no matter what. His apartment was on the fifth floor. The Mandalorian often took the elevator up, but sometimes he teleported right into his apartment – like he did now.

The green dog could follow him how much they wanted, but they couldn’t get into his house. The Mandalorian smirked under his mask, finally they were gone. He went into the bathroom and started to get ready to sleep. After he was done with showering and changing close, he went to the kitchen to grab some food before sleeping.

The Mandalorian’s apartment was small, but it fitted for one person. The walls were grey, and he didn’t have unnecessary things in the apartment. Only a sofa, table and tv in the living room. In the bedroom it was only a bed, computer and a table. The kitchen had mostly stuff in there, since he bake a lot.

The Mandalorian took his sandwich with him on the sofa. He was about to sit down, until… until he saw the green dog lying on his sofa.

_Little shit._

“What the hell are you doing in here?” The Mandalorian said with disbelief. 

The green dog had made themselves comfortable on the sound. They perked up when the Mandalorian came and waved his tail forth and back with excitement. The Mandalorian glared at the dog – like they could see his glare underneath the mask – The food was laid on the table as the man grabbed the dog’s fur – ignoring the whimpers – and literally threw the dog out the door.

The Mandalorian walked back to his sofa, only to see the dog again… eating his fucking food! The dog looked up, barked and went back to the food. The Mandalorian gritted his teeth. The green furball shit was pissing him off.

He threw the dog out, again. The dog returned, again.

That was how the Mandalorian knew the dog wouldn’t leave, so he adopted the dog since he forced to do it.

* * *

First mission, bath.

The Mandalorian let the dog eat their food alone. He went to the bathroom and prepared a bath. When he was happy with the temperature, he went back to the living room to get the dog. The dog cooed as the Mandalorian stroked them. A smile tugged at the corner of his lips.

When they entered the bathroom, the dog’s attitude changed. The closer they walked to the tub, the more the dog panicked. The Mandalorian noticed it and tried to calm them down. He kneeled near the bathtub and was ready to put the dog in. Only for the dog to teleport out of his hands.

The Mandalorian blinked.

The dog had teleported near the door. They were bowing their head, like they were asking if they could not bath. The Mandalorian sighed. He knew it wouldn’t help to force them to bath, which mean the dog had to want to bath. He stripped down to his t-shirt and boxer. Then he got in the bathtub.

The dog’s eyes widen. Maybe it would now get in if they saw him inside of the tub,

The green dog stared at the man. The Mandalorian waited for the dog to come. They stared at each other for minutes. The water had started to get cold, so he heated up with a quick spell. After minutes of waiting, the dog finally started to move. They hesitated more when they came near the tub. The Mandalorian reached out slowly to them. The dog hadn’t escaped, so he picked it up and held it near his chest.

The dog whimpered. It looked afraid of the water. The Mandalorian tried to calm it down by stroking their fur. The dog buried themselves into the Mandalorian.

Slowly, the Mandalorian put down the dog into the water. At first, it was shaking with fear. They had teleported at the man’s head a couple of times. But slowly, the dog had gotten used to the water. Minutes later, it was swimming around and loudly barking happily. The Mandalorian started at the dog with pride. He made a mental note to buy them some bathbombs and toys to play it.

The Mandalorian made water figures to entertain the dog. The dog spilled water outside the tub, but the man didn’t care. He stared with a soft smile on his face.

It seemed like the little green furball would live with him now.


	2. Playdate

Getting the green furball to sleep was easier than he thought.

The dog was currently sleeping on the sofa. The morning came faster than he though. The Mandalorian went to the kitchen to cook make some food. Halfway through getting out the ingredients from the fridge, it dawned to the man that he needed to buy food for the little green furball.

He first checked on the dog, seeing that it was still asleep. Afterwards, he put on his shoes and jacket before teleporting outside his apartment. He didn’t want to wake up the dog. The Mandalorian silently walked down the street, to a store that was five minutes away. He went inside the store, directly to the animal sections. He had never had an animal before, so he picked the fanciest and expensive dog food he could find.

He sighed. Someone was watching him. The Mandalorian turned around to see the green dog staring at him. Of course, it followed him to the store.

The Mandalorian went up to the cashier to pay for the food and then left the store. The dog was right behind him, waggling their tail. This time, they took the elevator up instead of teleporting. There was no point in wasting energy. He went to the kitchen, took out a bowl and put the food in it for the dog. The bowl was set on the ground for the dog to eat. He gestured the little green dog to eat the food. The dog hesitated at first. They took a sniff. The face the dog made, made the man roll his eyes.

Great, the dog didn’t like the food. Waste of money.

“Well, what do you want to eat now?” He sarcastically asked. He looked at side to see a red apple. He picked it up and gestured to the dog. “An apple?”

Right then and there, the Mandalorian felt energy soaring around the dog. The dog curled up together, bones were moving under the skin, the fur lessened until skin was left. The ears got longer and pointier, and more wrinkles appeared at their face.

The dog shapeshifted into… into a green baby?

The Mandalorian sighed. “You’re not a normal dog. Of course, you aren’t, you’re fucking green.”

* * *

The Mandalorian had brought the Child with him to work.

It was no point at leaving them, especially when they could leave whenever they wanted. He gave the Child a small metal ball to play with until he opened the shop.

Surprisingly, the Child wasn’t as annoying as he thought. It did touch things they weren’t supposed to sometimes, but most of the time it didn’t do anything wrong. Kruiil was the first customer, as always. He always ordered the same coffee but tried different desserts. This time he choice the cheesecake.

“I see you got a new friend.” Kruiil commented. The Child were still playing with the metal ball, right beside him.

“Found him yesterday. They wouldn’t leave.”

“So, you took it in?”

The Mandalorian answered with a grunt. Kruiil laughed. “I will leave now. See you later.”

Kruiil wasn’t the only one who commented. Everyone commented how cute the Child was, no matter the form it was in. Omera asked if her daughter could have a playdate with the Child in the weekend. For the first time in a long time, the Mandalorian smiled – but it wasn’t like anyone could see it.

“That sounds… nice.”

* * *

The weekend couldn’t come faster.

Note sarcasm.

It took ages for the weekend to come up. The Mandalorian was for the first time looking forward for something. He had bought the Child several different clothes, but the Child used one brown jumpsuit all the time. So, he had to buy several clothes for one set.

Omera had told them to come over her house at 2 pm. When they first arrived, he wasn’t able to greet before Omera’s daughter squealed and took the Child to her room. Omera laughed.

“Sorry, she gets excited to easily.”

The kids stayed at the room for the whole time. The Mandalorian and Omera were downstairs, talking about everything and nothing. For the most parts, it was Omera who was talking. Usually, he hated people who talked a lot, but Omera was an exception. 

Time flew as the adults talking while the children were playing.

He helped Omera with the dinner. It had been a long time since he cooked food with someone. It felt… normal.

“Why did you move to this town?” Omera asked. There were rarely people who moved here.

“I needed a fresh start.” It wasn’t like he was running away from his nightmares and sins.

Omera hummed. “That I can understand…” She said low.

The Mandalorian stared at her for a moment. He wondered what her story was. There was no man in the picture. He hadn’t seen any pictures with him expect of her and her daughter. Didn’t the child’s man want to be a father? Maybe he died or maybe she left an abuser?

Omera cleared her troath. “I’ll get the kids, how about you set the table?”

It didn’t take long before Omera and the children were downstairs. He turned around and almost laughed at what he saw. Almost.

The girl had put makeup and purple clothes on the Child. She smiled innocently.

“Isn’t Yoda beautiful?”

The Mandalorian jerked his head. “Yoda?”

“Yup, Yoda. Since you still haven’t named them, I figured I could. What do you think of the name?”

He chuckled. “Let’s eat, kid.”

* * *

The child fit perfectly into the Mandalorian’s life.

At times, the child annoyed the shit out of him but what else did you expect from a child?

Kruiil built the child a crib and tones of toys to play with. The Mandalorian had to make apartment more childproof, he didn’t want the Child to get hurt. It made the apartment feel more… home. Though, he sometimes fell asleep in the living room. There were times the nightmares would get bad, and he didn’t want to wake the Child up.

Everyone adored the Child when they meet met them. Omera’s daughter adopted it was her own little brother. Sometimes they had playdates. The man spent his time with Omera then. Those were his favourite times. Cara had laughed the first time he scolded the child, told him that he sounded like a dad.

“When are you going to name the child?” Cara asked. She was curios, the Child had been with the Mandalorian for a while now after all.

“I don’t know.” It didn’t feel right to name them. Maybe it was because he wasn’t the Child’s real father. But the Child had been with him for a while now. It was time it got a name. The Mandalorian stroked the Child’s fur. They were in their dog form. He remembered back to the first playdate the Child had.

“Y…Yoda.”

“Yoda?”

“Yoda.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh, yeah another chapter
> 
> Tell me what you think

**Author's Note:**

> I mean, at this point I just start a new fic instead of finish my others. 
> 
> The characters are so OC and the second chapters will make more sense than this one. To the ones that are confused, this is set in an alternative universe where Mando is a warlock and Yoda is a shapeshifter with some powers.


End file.
